


New Year's Kiss

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, MANILA WOLF - Freeform, this ship is precious, we are so blessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: The boys spend their New Year's Eve at Snowglobe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this ship??? It's so good. Bless Manila Killa and Jai Wolf.
> 
> Also, this writing is a part of my new year's resolution! The goal is to write something every day of 2017 and force my way past the awful writer's block I've had for the last few years. Here's to day 1 and a big thank you to my friends for always encouraging me to write things! <3

The crowd roars and cheers from all around them and the music blares loudly enough they can hardly hear one another over the volume of it all. Sajeeb can feel the bass in his chest, deep and strong and synchronized with the nervous heartbeat in his ears. He still has a knot in his throat from crying earlier, already easily overwhelmed by the entire range of emotions result of witnessing his best friend make his dreams come true to realizing he's leaving the best year of his life behind. The ache of it all makes it hard to swallow and, for a moment, he feels like he might cry again. He wouldn’t mind it, though; it’s not a bad thing to cry over the good stuff in life.

The cold winter wind is harsh against his face and it forces him out of his mind and back into the scene right before him. The lights from the stage flash, bright pinks accompany softer purples in time with the music, and he can hardly believe he’s here yet another year with some of the people he loves most. He watches his friends with a big smile on his face and he can’t help but keep his eyes on Chris for a moment longer than the rest.

Chris dances in time to the music, black hair messy and trapped under the puffy hood of his jacket, body loose and happy, still on a residual adrenaline rush from his time on stage. Sajeeb watches him closely, feels the unadulterated joy Chris is experiencing when Chris comes over to him and wraps an arm around him. Sajeeb throws his arm across Chris’s shoulders, pulls him close enough for the faux fur on the hood of Chris’s jacket to tickle his nose, close enough to murmur against Chris’s ear, “I’m really proud of you.”

Chris backs away slowly, lets go of Sajeeb to face him instead, wide smile spreading across his face. “Thank you!” Chris shouts over the music with a quick laugh and Sajeeb feels his heart skip a beat.

Chris reaches forward and tries to take hold of Sajeeb’s arm, but only manages to grab at the puffy sleeve of his winter jacket. Chris loses his composure as he bends forward, places his hands on his thighs, and laughs loudly. Sajeeb joins in laughter briefly before Chris straightens up and beckons him forward, “Hey, come here!”

Chris embraces him, dances with him, swaying in the spot they stand together in. He tip toes and pulls Sajeeb down closer and adds, “I’m really proud of you too!”

Chris pulls away yet again, but still remains in front of Sajeeb. They dance together and Sajeeb swears the smile on his own face is the biggest he’s felt in all of 2016. And it makes sense. This weekend is memorable and absolutely amazing to say the least. It’s the stuff of dreams. From drinking together and laughing late into the night and waking up beside each other in the morning (sometimes afternoon), the memories they’re forming are worth the sleep deprivation and hangovers they are very sure to get.

The bite of the cold is harsh, the occasional frigid gust of air hits them surprises them every time it does so. Sajeeb looks up at the sky the next time the wind hits and he stares for a while at the stars, still dancing and smiling like before. He’s sure there’s no other place he’d rather be than in Tahoe and no other company he’d rather have than that of Chris and the rest of their friends. He closes his eyes, lets himself get lost in the moment, allows the happiness to finally overtake him completely. The feeling lasts through a song before someone shakes him to get his attention. Sajeeb slowly opens his eyes and is temporarily blinded by the brightness of the stage visuals. Sajeeb feels a warm hand close around his own cold one and sighs before he’s suddenly pulled forward.

Chris chirps excitedly, “Sajeeb, it’s almost midnight!”

Sajeeb licks his lips and follows the action with a smile, “It is!”

Chris links his arm with Sajeeb’s and it makes them laugh when the cushion of both their jackets prevents them from actually feeling the contact. Chris comes closer, leans against Sajeeb, rests his head on Sajeeb’s shoulder. Chris’s voice is slightly muffled by Sajeeb’s coat as he leans on it, but Sajeeb can still hear him. Chris’s voice is soft, words heartfelt and careful, “Thank you for this year.”

“Twenty! Nineteen… Eighteen…” A nearby group begins to chant in unison. Their voices trail off between numbers and, while it distracts Sajeeb for a few seconds, it isn’t enough to steal his attention from Chris.

Sajeeb replies softly, “Thank you for everything.”

The countdown hits ten and Chris jumps away just slightly. Sajeeb watches Chris as he jumps in time, watches while the crowd counts down the last few seconds of the year along with Odesza on the main stage. Sajeeb joins in and the ridiculous amount of happiness that makes the tears return to his eyes. He joins the countdown when there are five seconds left of the year. Chris reaches for Sajeeb’s hand again, grips it tight as they chant together, “Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

The fireworks go off as the countdown hits zero and the clock strikes midnight. Bright flashes spark over their heads accompanied by the sound of one of their favorite songs. Sajeeb allows himself to cry for the second time that night and for the first time this year. Chris pulls on his hand again, points with the other, and cheers, “Sajeeb, look!”

Sajeeb blinks away the tears and sees the brightest smile he’s seen on Chris’s face yet. Chris stares in awe and wonder up at the fireworks, watches them as they rise into the dark gray sky, watches as they bloom in brilliant reds, yellows, blues. Sajeeb watches Chris closely and he swears his heartbeat grows quicker than before. Chris’s face is red from a combination of the cold and excitement and Sajeeb glances between that and the now blurry lights in the sky. 

Gently, Sajeeb steps forward and takes Chris’s face in his cold-numbed hands. He softly brushes his thumb against the pink dusted across Chris’s cheek and Chris closes his eyes, leans into the touch. Sajeeb steps as close as he can, so they’re pressed together as much as space will allow, so close they’re breathing the same air.

“Happy New Year.” Sajeeb murmurs against Chris’s lips.

Chris smiles and Sajeeb closes the gap completely, presses his lips to Chris’s and it’s warm and inviting despite the cold weather and snow on the ground. Their lips move together, slow and gentle, and Sajeeb can still taste the sweet smile on Chris’s lips. Chris traps Sajeeb’s lower lip between his and they giggle together, let their lips glide before they break away. Chris wraps his arms around his boyfriend, rests his hands on the small of Sajeeb’s back.

Chris smirks when Sajeeb bends lower and chases after for another kiss. Sajeeb presses his forehead to Chris’s and they sway, slow dance together to music that’s way too fast paced, ignore the whole world around them. Chris licks his lips and looks Sajeeb in the eye for just a second before he mouths, “Happy New Year…” and presses his lips to Sajeeb’s once again.


End file.
